If a driver has driven their vehicle to a particular place and then wishes to leave the vehicle, there has been an ongoing issue with what to do with the vehicle keys. The keys can be carried on a person, but this is not always practical. For example, if the vehicle has been driven to a beach and the user wishes to go surfing for example, it is considered impractical to take the vehicles keys into the water or to leave the keys on the beach or nearby the vehicle as the keys may be lost or stolen.
Some prior art systems have designed various keyless systems. It is known for vehicles thus to have keyless entry systems, such as wireless or radio-frequency (RF) systems which transmit a code, which when received by the vehicle will enable a door of the vehicle to be unlocked. Similar systems also apply for the operation of the ignition system for starting the vehicle engine. Examples of these coded wireless unlocking systems are disclosed in EP1218228, US2012/0229253 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,072,403. These systems however do require the user to carry a ‘tag’ or transmitter rather than a key to enable access to the vehicle. If the tag or transmitter is lost, misplaced or water logged, then access is not possible, just as if the key to the vehicle had been lost or misplaced. Furthermore, the ‘code’ may be replicated by sophisticated copying software, thus enabling unauthorized access to a vehicle in the event a third party obtained the code.
Other systems also use a keyless entry but without the need for a transmitter. For example the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,914 provides a keyless entry system for a vehicle wherein a numbered key pad is provided on the exterior of the driver's door for a user to select a numbered combination which sends a coded signal to a control unit which in turn unlocks the door latch. Yet another example is provided in GB2252783, in which there is provided a vehicle door locking system including a door handle lockable door latch, a microswitch responsive to operation of door handle, and an exterior latch release controlled by a central control unit in the vehicle after receiving the correct coded signal from the door latch. The coded signal may be generated in four “digits”, each digit corresponding to a number of individual actuations or “pulls” on the door handle. Upon receipt of the correct coded signal, the latch release is caused to unlock. These systems do however require an extra piece of “hardware” to be installed such as the keypad or micro-switches responsive to operation of the door latch. The extra hardware adds to the cost of the vehicle, and may also become damaged over time, and thus rendered unusable.